


Red

by dreamsofolicity



Series: Olicity Hiatus Fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, No island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: Due to a mixup with luggage, Oliver finds himself at the house of one Felicity Smoak.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt: Out of Place
> 
> I'm not super proud of this one but they're not all going to be fantastic so I published it anyway.

Oliver swore loudly, promising himself that he would never fly commercial again if he could help it. The airline first lost his bag, promised to deliver it to his apartment, and then, as he very recently discovered, gave him the wrong bag. The usually broken zipper of his plain grey suitcase was intact. Either the airline managed to fix it or this wasn’t his. Opening it only confirmed that suspicion. Nestled atop a pile of brightly colored clothes and various used toiletries was a pair of red heels. Oliver was almost amused at the bright splash of color that stood out in his otherwise muted, neutral room. It didn’t belong.

“Unless you are leading a very different life, that doesn’t look like your suitcase.”

Oliver looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Thea. The moments where he wondered about the decision to give her a key to his apartment were few and far between. This was one of them.

“It’s not mine,” he said in a low voice. “Could you at least knock?”

“Don’t get all growly with me just because you couldn’t take the company jet,” she said, walking in to peer at the suitcase. “Looks like this might be just your type of girl though.”

He scoffed, shaking his head.

“I just want my suitcase,” Oliver said, flipping the lid of the suitcase closed.

“Then you might want to go see Felicity Smoak at 2315 North Highbury Avenue,” Thea said, reading off the information on the luggage tag. “And you may not want to tell her that you snooped through her unmentionables.”

“I didn’t-” Oliver broke off at the sight of the smirk on her face. “You’re funny.”

“I like to think so,” Thea said, watching as he zipped it back up.

Lifting the suitcase off the bed, he considered calling the airline to get them to fix it. But that would just take more time and he wanted to get all of this over with.

“I’m ordering food. You want anything?” Thea asked, following him out of his room.

"Nah, don’t wait up,” Oliver said, entirely unsurprised that she intended to spend the night at his place.

The drive didn’t take long so he found himself parking in front of Felicity Smoak’s townhouse soon enough. It was a nice, charming neighborhood that was probably beautiful during the daylight hours. Oliver felt the slightest twinge of guilt that he was about to accost this woman at her house but he assured himself that she’d probably be as happy to get her own bag back. He could only hope that she’d really been given his as a mistake. Knocking on her door, he heard a distant shout, telling him that she’d be there in a minute.

“How much do I owe-” she cut off abruptly, her wallet slipping from between her fingers and falling on the floor with a light thump.

She gaped at him as Oliver took her in. Hair in a loose bun, glasses, cute printed pajama pants matched with a thin tank top, and her toes painted the same red as the shoes in her suitcase.

“Frack,” she slipped out before darting away.

She didn’t slam the door shut in his face, which left Oliver in a very awkward position standing in her open doorway with a suitcase in one hand and a frown on his face. When she came back, she was fumbling with the tie on her soft pink robe.

“Hi,” he said, watching as she stooped down to pick up her wallet. “I’m-”

“Oliver Queen,” she finished for him, reluctantly meeting his eyes. “I know. You’d be pretty recognizable even if I didn’t have your bag, which is probably why you’re here.”

Oliver nodded, expecting her to take a breath but she kept right on talking.

“I’m going to be honest, I didn’t think that the bag actually belonged to Oliver Queen. I thought that it was one of those things that people did where they tell a barista that they’re Brad Pitt or something. Obviously they aren’t fooling anyone. I just didn’t really buy the fact that Oliver Queen was flying commercial when it’s a pretty well-known fact that your family prefers to travel by private plane. Anyway the point is that you are really Oliver Queen, not that you need me to tell you that. You probably want me to shut up and give your bag back, right? Come on in.”

He stared at her for a long few seconds, trying to process her rapid fire way of speaking before realizing that she’d invited him in. Stepping over the threshold, he watched as she left him alone for a second time. Glancing around her living room, he noticed that she decorated much like she dressed, with bright colors and lively patterns. A pair of discarded purple heels by the front door reminded him of the red ones that he’d seen in her suitcase.

“I didn’t open it,” Felicity said, pulling his attention back to her. “Okay, that’s a lie. I did open it but that’s just because I didn’t think to actually check the luggage tag. I assumed that it was mine. But I didn’t go through your things, I promise.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said before she could go into another rant.

She blinked at him with surprise, stopping halfway to him with his suitcase in hand.

“It is Felicity, right?”

She nodded once.

“It’s okay. I opened yours too, before I realized what happened.”

A nervous smile took over her face.

“I guess it’s a good thing I left the sex toys at home,” she said jokingly before instantly cringing.

Oliver bit back a grin as she blushed furiously.

“I don’t know why I said that,” she said miserably, clapping a hand over her eyes. “It was a joke. A really stupid joke. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said with a laugh.

She peeked at him through her fingers before dropping her hand.

“My brain to mouth... thing... doesn’t work even on my best day,” Felicity said, dragging his suitcase over to him. “You should probably make your escape now before I say anything else to embarrass us both.”

Oliver set her suitcase on the floor before taking his.

“It takes a lot more than that to embarrass me, Felicity,” he assured her.

It managed to bring a small smile to her lips and Oliver couldn’t help but notice just how pretty she was, yet how wrong Thea was. Felicity was definitely nothing like the women he usually dated yet there was something inexplicably alluring about her. Oliver brushed the thought away, straightening up.

“I’ll leave you to it,” he said, turning towards her door.

“Have a nice night,” Felicity said weakly, clearly still humiliated over her joke. “Thank you for bringing my bag to me.”

Oliver paused at the door, glancing back at her.

“It was my pleasure,” he said with a wink.

Her cheeks pinkened once more and she bit down on her lip, clearly trying to keep from smiling wider.

“I have food on the way,” she blurted out.

Oliver’s bravado failed as he looked at her with surprise.

“What?”

“I ordered way too much for one person. I couldn’t decide on just one thing but there’s no way I can eat it all. I feel like I owe you for driving all the way to my place,” Felicity said.

“I did it because I wanted my suitcase back, if I’m being blunt,” Oliver said.

“I figured,” she said, rocking back on her heels. “But still... I’d be happy to share my food, if you don’t have anything else to do tonight.”

He considered it for just a moment before nodding, lowering his suitcase to the floor.

“What kind of food are we talking?” Oliver asked, earning a bright, lovely smile in return.

The next time those red shoes were in his room, they were discarded on the floor with the rest of his and Felicity’s clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> **tumblr -[dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


End file.
